The Golem
Walkthrough |items= *2 shantay pass *A pestle and mortar *A vial *A knife *Waterskins-or-you can wear an enchanted water tiara to save some inventory space since it can be compared to infinite waterskins *Bring either 4 soft clay or 6 jugs of water (bringing the soft clay will save you time and you will not have to worry about your water evaporating) *Any pickaxe if you're going to mine the clay in the clay mine north-west of the ruins of Uzer *A papyrus *A hammer *A chisel Recommended: *Varrock Teleport Tablets or teleport runes *A Digsite pendant *A Ring of duelling *A charged Amulet of Glory *A bracelet of clay is recommended if mining clay *A digsite pendant for faster access to the digsite *A broomstick from Swept Away quest, for teleporting to Shantay Pass *Desert robes to reduce usage of waterskins }} Learning about the Golem 'NOTE: THIS QUEST REQUIRES A LOT OF WALKING! '(Bring Energy potions to help OR Explorer's Ring 3 OR a Spirit Terrorbird familiar with Tireless Run scrolls.) Travel to the ruins of Uzer, which is east of the Shantay Pass and south-east of Al-Kharid, and talk to the broken Clay golem there. You can go a variety of ways, including walking southeast from the Shantay Pass, or walking north from Nardah. Repair the broken golem with 4 pieces of soft clay by using them on the golem. It will be repaired and able to speak with you freely. Talk again with the golem. It will tell you that it was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. To help the golem, you must find a missing statuette and discover how to open a portal. Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. Take the strange implement from the north-west part of ruins, and pick a black mushroom. There is a patch of these located just inside from the stairs near the south eastern wall. These are scattered everywhere, but do not show up as a red dot on the map. Go back up the stairs, walk west a few steps, pick up the Letter, and read it. Go to the Digsite, and find Elissa (She is at the north-eastern part of the digsite). Talk to her, and ask about the letter you found. She will tell you she wrote it to her late husband. Go to the Exam Centre. Search the south-eastern bookcase to find Varmen's notes. Read them. The Demon Thammaron Go to the Varrock Museum, where the statuette is on display (up the stairs). Ask the Curator, Haig Halen, about a statuette recovered from the city of Uzer. He will refuse to give it to you. Then pickpocket him to get a Display cabinet key. In the museum, go upstairs and find display case 30 (last one in the first line from the stairs). Unlock the display case to steal the statuette. Go back to the ruins of Uzer, and climb down the stairs again to enter the temple basement. (While walking back to the ruins, after passing the bridge you can go north to the clay mine to get the pheonix feather to save time) Use the statuette on the empty alcove (alcoves are in the centre of the basement). Turn all of the statuettes in the alcoves TOWARDS the double doors at the north end of the basement. (The statuettes on the west need to face left, and the statuettes on the east need to face right.) Go through the double doors to the north to find the demon's skeleton. (Optional: Use your chisel on the throne — with a hammer in your inventory — to get six gems. Make sure you have enough room to carry them.) Enter the portal, go up the stairs, and talk to the Clay golem again. It will refuse to believe that the Demon is dead. You will need to reprogram it. With an empty vial in your inventory, use a black mushroom with a Pestle and mortar (be careful not to eat the black mushroom) to make black mushroom ink. Go to the clay mine far north-west of Uzer, and find the Desert phoenix. Grab a phoenix feather from it. Note: You can fail at this, take 10 damage and be stunned, much like if you fail at pickpocketing. Use the phoenix feather on your black mushroom ink to make a phoenix quill pen. Use the pen on your papyrus to write a Golem program saying "YOUR TASK IS DONE." Go back to the Clay golem. Use the strange implement on it to open its head, and then use the Golem program on it to reprogram it. (You have to be kind of quick because the golem's skull shuts automatically after a few seconds. If it shuts, you can open it again.) Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward *1 quest point *1,000 Thieving Experience *1,000 Crafting Experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires (obtained by using a chisel and hammer on the throne). *Now you can travel by Magic carpet to Uzer. Music unlocked *The Golem *Forgotten *Throne of the Demon *Kharidian Nights Required for completion *Missing My Mummy *Shadow of the Storm *Recipe for Disaster (Freeing Evil Dave) Trivia *If you look at the mini-map while in the basement of one of the ruins, you can see a picture of a woman. *If you look at the mini-map while in the demons throne room you can see a picture of a scorpion. *Strangely, the demon's body did not turn to ash as most demons do whenever they die. *The Golems could be a reference to the Terracotta Army, as it was said they protected the ruler of China, Qin, in the afterlife. *While reading Varmen's expedition notes, the month the notes were taken is Septober. *This quest is a reference to a Hebrew legend. The clay Golem was given instructions by placing a piece of paper with the instructions on it in its mouth. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The clay golem had been guarding Uzer for centuries, not knowing that its task was complete. I investigated and put its mind to rest." *After taking the Statuette, if you look in the very same case it was in it will read, "Recently this display was stolen and its whereabouts is unknown", but it will still show the facts about the statuette. *In Terry Pratchett's books the golems are very similar to that seen in this quest. *If the statue is lost then the curator will say that it was "recently returned". *The drop trick does not work here because after the statue is stolen it does not respawn unless lost. (see above) *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And I had to reprogram the golem before it would believe that the demon was dead." to which she replies, "I remember well the battle of Uzer." *Strangely, there appears to be an Armadyl and Zamorak symbols in the place where you find the strange implment.There's also a saradomin symbol in the same cavern. nl:The Golem Golem Category:Desert quests Category:The Golem